


Her smile

by Mardale



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardale/pseuds/Mardale
Summary: Just a modern au in which Bash is oblivious and confused, and we follow his relationshiop with Kenna. Bash centric.





	Her smile

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from the series ''I have no idea what it is''. I am not sure I got the characters right as I only watched the first season of Reign, and it was quite a long time ago. I do adore kennash though, and I hope you will enjoy this work of fiction at least a bit.

The first thing he notices about her is the way she dances - she is completely lost in the song, screaming the words, laughing with Greer, Lola and Mary. Well, he doesn’t know those are Greer, Lola and Mary - he doesn’t know that she is Kenna either (yet). He smiles while he looks at her, a very casual smile, a one that everyone would make seeing a beautiful girl happy like that. He doesn’t notice much more as his eyes are glued to Mary the second he catches a glimpse of her smile. And then everything happens so quickly, Francis notices Mary as well, and she notices him and it turns out they’ve met each other when they were five or something, and they are looking at each other like they can’t believe their luck. Francis quickly presents his half brother, Mary does the same with her friends, but Bash can’t focus in the crowded club so he doesn’t catch the other girls’ names.   
Later Kenna will always be the one to explain how they met each other (“You may not have seen my amazingness right away honey, but I noticed those georgeus eyes of your the second I saw you”).   
Anyway, some time later Francis and Mary leave to talk about their unexpected and great reunion, and Bash is even more confused - he is not a partying type, nor does he feel like socializing, and he doesn’t know if he is obligated to stay with those girls he doesn’t even know or maybe he should go away and not disturb them. (He observes them for a second, and decides that they look content, as two of them scream something to each other and the other one is appareantly very interested in testing how many shots she can drink at once. He leaves. Later he will learn that the one doing shots was Greer.)  
He could as well never see Kenna and the others girls again, if it wasn’t for Francis. Or rather Francis falling madly in love with Mary. And as Mary returns his feelings - Bash sometimes finds himself hanging out with not only the two love birds, but Mary’s friends as well.   
He learns their names then, feels quite comfortable meeting with them - but doesn’t open up. Not really. He just jokes from time to time or comments as the others debate over something.   
That’s when he notices another thing about Kenna - she talks a lot. And by a lot he means all the time. It doesn’t bother him - it is quite okay actually, he doesn’t have to worry about keeping up a conversation and finding himself in weird silence, like it could happen with Greer or Lola. Kenna seems to like having someone listen to her as well. He doesn’t know that, but these early interactions between them are when she learns he talks mostly with his body and face expressions not with words. She notices if he really listens to her or he dozes off, but she doesn’t call him out on it (at least not yet). She just talks, and talks, and talks and soon he knows not only who her neighbours are, but also how she does her makeup and how she always wanted a dog, but her father didn’t let her.   
She is definitely a good storyteller - she gets very invested in her stories and it makes him get invested in them too. Once he in all seriousness wonders with her whether it is possible to do every kind of makeup with one brush - he is an engineer after all, and the different angles of the tools seem fascinating.  
He doesn’t know that, but Francis actually hears their discussion. Much later he will say it was the moment he realized Bash and Kenna were perfect for each other. Right now he doesn’t really put that thought into words. He just grins widely and feels like he just witnessed something purely good.  
So Sebastian and Kenna kind of grow closer, but he doesn’t see it as something special - just a process that takes place when two people spend enough time together and don’t hate each other.   
In this period of time Kenna is dating (let’s be real, she is always dating, be it an actual relationship or just tinder dates) and he is not (which is also relatively normal). She doesn’t speak much about those guys, but truth be told, he wouldn’t mind if she did. They are just some abstract figures in a different reality - all of the people that appear in Kenna’s stories are like that for him. He has never met them and doesn’t see himself doing that.   
Except he does. One day he sits in a bar with a few of his colleagues and suddendly there she is, smiling at him and saying “Sebastian, this is my boyfriend James, James, this is Sebastian, Francis’ brother”.  
Bash shakes the guys hand and is as confused as when he first met Kenna herself. Then Delphine, the girl he works with says her name and Kenna takes her for his girlfriend, and as he explains that they are just friends, he realizes he must have done something wrong - Delphine’s smile has disappeared and Kenna is unusually silent - that is, until that guy reminds her they have to go somewhere, so she say goodbye and leaves.   
He doesn’t notice it at first, but Delphine is gone too. He doesn’t really think or care though - they are by any means close, and he tends to keep his nose away from other people’s business.   
The next time he sees Kenna is when they are having a movie night at Lola’s who called a “lonely hearts club” meeting, as it is Valentine’s Day and they are all single, while Mary and Francis are on a romantic sailing trip, and Greer has “casually” gone for a drink with a guy named Leith. That is when another thing about her occurs to him - when she is nervous she eats.   
It is quite easy to see, really, and Lola points that out too (“Kenna, what the hell did you do with all the popcorn? Are you a vacuum cleaner or something today?”).   
Lola on the other hand is a lets-sink-our-problems-in-beer kind of girl, and that’s how he ends up drinking water the whole night, as all the alcohol is occupied by Lola, and Kenna hold tightly food, while also ignoring him and being weirdly silent again.   
The water turns out to be a good option when 3 hours later Kenna and Lola take turns vomiting, one from food, the other from alcohol poisoning.   
He holds their hair, and then all 3 of them fall asleep on Lola’s couch (when he wakes up there is only Lola with him though - her feet on his chest and her hair covering his feet).   
After the valentine’s day he doesn’t see Kenna for a while. He drinks with Greer and Lola though, has dinners with Francis and Mary (and even Catherine who visits her son for a week or so - he is genuinely surprised she doesn’t hate him anymore, and then he learns she and his father split up for good: it explains Catherine’s good mood). He also goes to a work event with Delphine, and plays billard with Conde - generally spends time with everyone. Except for her.   
He doesn’t realize he misses her until he walk by a Sephora or something like that and sees a brushes sale.   
He writes her a text, even sends a picture of the store and suggests buying the simple oval brush (after hours of meditating he believes with good techniques and moderations of holding it could be used as a universal tool). It feels normal, texting a friend about something that is kind of their running joke. At least until she doesn’t message him back.   
He realizes it is stupid, analyzing why shy didn’t write back. Maybe she doesn’t like texting (except she does, her hands are pretty much always glued to her phone as she messages 10 different people at once on facebook - he knows that because everytime they watch a movie at someone’s place her screen is shining brightly in the dark and it hurts his eyes sometimes). Maybe she just doesn’t know what to say back (Kenna not knowing what to say is an anomaly though, as she always responds and has an anegdote linked to the topic of conversation).   
The longer he thinks about it, the more obvious it is that Kenna is avoiding him. Has been for the last two months or so. Since the Valentine’s Day. Including the Valentine’s Day actually.   
What the hell has he done?   
He replays all of their conversations in his mind, but nothing seems to really stand out. Except for maybe the day in the bar - but why would Kenna be upset by him explaining that he is not dating Delphine?  
Or maybe she is just annoyed by him - he is not the best company, he knows that. Maybe she is tired of doing all the talking while he doesn’t open at all.   
Oh god, he is such a bore and ass that he scared her off. Great job Bash, the award for the least likeable person in the world belongs to you.   
He wants to call Francis, but decides not to. His brother probably has better things to do than advise him on social matters. (Also, Bash kind of feels like Francis wouldn’t understand - he never had trouble with befriending people the way his older brother did).   
He considers talking to Lola (there is something in the way she is both sarcastic and considerate that makes him trust her), but she doesn’t pick up and he doesn’t want to unneceseraly bother her by coming over unexpectedly.  
There is literally no one in the world he can talk to about Kenna avoiding him. Except for Kenna. But she won’t talk to him about avoiding him because, well, she avoids him.So there is literally no one.   
He is in a middle of considering calling his father for advice (which proves just how desperate he is, as his father is the last person anyone should ask for advice, no matter what the subject is), when the screen of his phone lights up and he finds himself staring at Greer’s incoming call.  
He picks up, and before she has a chance to ask about whatever it was she meant to ask about, he asks instead:  
\- Greer, just how much does my behaviour keep people away? Like, you know, do you want to punch me in the face when we are talking or just shout?  
He can only imagine Greer’s confused face as she responds “hello to you too” in a surprised tone.  
\- Why are you asking Bash? Did someone offend you? Are you OK? - She continues.  
he briefy considers lying about the cause of his call, but he can’t come up with anything sensible, so he takes a deep breath.  
\- can you promise you will be honest with me Greer?  
\- Yeah, I am really bad at lying anyway so you will notice either way. But what is happening?   
\- It’s Kenna. She has been acting weird for almost 3 months now, and I didn’t really notice at first, but now I am pretty sure I pissed her off and that’s why she isn’t talking to me. So, am I that annoying or is there something worse that I did that I don’t realize?  
He may be crazy, butit sounds like Greer is laughing for a second.   
\- Look, Bash, I can’t tell you everything, you really should talk to Kenna. But the thing you did… You didn’t piss her off. Quite the opposite actually. It is just that Kenna is scared.  
\- Of me?!  
\- Not you you idiot. Scared of.. nevermind, just talk to her. She will try to avoid you at first, but.. just make her speak okay?  
\- Shouldn’t be too hard, usually she can’t keep her mouth closed for more then 20 seconds at a time.  
\- Well, this isn’t an ordinary situation. Good luck Bash.  
He sighs and leaves his flat, walking to Kenna’s home. He hopes that Greer’s advice is worth following.  
On his way to Kenna’s he tries to make a snetence in his head that would make sense and explain to Kenna why exactly she shoud talk to him. He comes up with nothing. The thinking does make the time fly though, because suddendly he is in front of her door and there is a lot of fluid in his mouth and his hands are shaking as he pushes the doorbell button.   
Kenna opens a while later, her hair in a ponytail, wearing onnly one shoe and mascara smired under her eyes.  
She never looked more beautiful to him.   
They stare at each other until she triesto close the door and he just manages to put his foot in the way.  
\- Ok, I understand I must have done something to upset you, but closing the door in front of my nose is not going to help you win a niceness competition.   
She doesn’t respond.  
\- Kenna, look, I wasn’t sure if you were really avoiding me or if I was being a primadonna until now, but I clearly see something is wrong. Can you just tell me?   
\- Nothing is wrong Bash.  
\- Right, and my foot being the only thing that keeps you from shutting the dooor is also perfectly normal.  
Silence.  
\- Can you just please tell me what this is about? I know I am not the easiest person, but I can change, I will try to be a better friend I swear you just have to tell me what is bothering you.   
He sounds more clingy than he would like to as he repeats her name.   
And then he hears a laugh. Her laugh, that he knows so well, but in the same time it sounds completely different. More histeric if he is to describe it.   
She doesn’t open the door, but she does start speaking.  
\- Do you actually think that I am mad because of some imaginary bad trait of yours? Just how rude to you think I am?  
He would mention his foot, but it doesn’t seem like a good idea.  
\- You didn’t do anything Bash. It is just that…  
Kenna sighs and stops talking.   
\- That what? - He asks quietly.  
No sound.   
\- Kenna.- He raises his voice. - You have been acting weird since we saw each other in that bar. Does it have to do anything with your boyfriend? He did something to you? He doesn’t like me?  
\- He is not my boyfriend.   
Their roles are reversed, now he is catching every possible string just so they keep talking and she doesn’t shut off.  
\- I am sorry. When did you guys break up?  
He holds his breath as she doesn’t respond right away. She does eventually, says softly and slowly:  
\- On the same day we were at the bar. Right after we left actually.   
\- Why?  
waiting for Kenna to answer feels like forever. Especially since she doesn’t - she opens the door instead.   
He is scared to look ather, scared that the second their eyes will lock she will close the apartment.   
He slowly lifts his gaze up.   
They look into each other’s eyes, and not a single muscle on her face moves.   
\- Why are you here Bash?   
Her voice is still and there is no emotion when she pronounces the question. He shrugs his arms, surprised by the sentence.  
\- You are avoiding me. And I thought we were friends, good ones actually. I just want to know what is wrong so we can be friends again. I want that, don’t you?  
She laughs dryly.  
\- Of course I want to be friends. But the problem is… the problem is I want to be friends that hold hands. And kiss. And ocasionally have sex. And also don’t date other people. But obviously you don’t want that, so I am sorry that I try not to meet you.   
She shuts the door and he still stands there, his jaw somewehere on the floor, the thoughts spinning in his head.   
Kenna likes him. She likes him and of course it makes things even more complicated than they already are.   
He feels like he needs to sit down, so he sits on the floor and lays his head on her door, not really aware of what he is doing.   
Kenna likes him. Which mean that they could be together - if he wants to (and if she wants to - he is not sure if her liking someone and being ready for dating is the same thing).   
But is that what he wants?  
He understands why guys get so confused when a girl makes the first move - he has no idea what he wants, the thought of being with Kenna has never crossed his mind and suddendly there he is, the words were already said and there is no coming back from here. Decision has to be made, preferably now and he is the only one who can do it.   
He focuses on breathing, and tries to calm down. Making a decision is always a process, and it has a simple scheme: pros, cons and eventual consequences. That’s the first thing he learned in college, and it has worked great ever since, so why wouldn’t it help him now.   
After about half an hour the list is made, he runs it again in his head before analyzing:  
1\. pros:  
\- Kenna not dating any other guy  
\- kissing, touching, sex etc.  
\- no more blind dates/being set up by someone  
\- not feeling like a total loser when hanging out with other couples  
\- Kenna is beautiful  
\- also funny  
\- more time with Kenna  
\- being happy (?)  
2\. cons:  
\- she may dump him and break his heart  
\- he gets jealous and she will probably tease him about it  
3\. consequences:  
\- if it doesn’t work out they won’t see each other anymore/it will be uncomfortable

It is pretty clear that giving this relationship a shot is the right decision - if it ends badly they will pretty much be back to state they are in right now.   
But what if it ends well - if it doesn’t end at all?  
They would be together, and after some time they would move in together and getting married is also quite probable. What if everything works out and they have a kid, and a house in the suburbs and grow old together?   
The perspective of a life like that, a happy life that he would share with someone, share with her is so… weird. And what if they do get married and then they have a crisis and then divorce? Would he be a decent ex-husband? Or they would be those ex’s that keep gossiping about each other and try to make their friends and family take sides? And what if she won’t be happy with him and he will turn out to have ruined her life?  
The decision is not clear anymore, nothing is clear, there is so much risk and so many ways they could fuck this up, and he feels as if his head was going to explode right on her doorstep.   
He realizes he must look like a stalker, having sat there for what feels like hours, so he lifts up and heads back home. He is leaving Kenna’s building when he feels a vibration in his pocket - Lola is calling, so he sees the picture that she set to show up everytime she calls.   
He doesn’t pick up. He is simply mesmerized by the picture he has alreaday seen a dozen times - it was taken by him actually, Lola trying to fit 2 slices of pizza into her mouth at once, Francis barefoot lying on the couch, Greer making out with Leith on the same couch. But he doesn’t look at them, can’t even see the details of the photo as Kenna in a dirty tracksuit smiles at him directly from the screen.   
The call ends without him answering it, as he runs back upstairs and knocks loudly on Kenna’s door.   
As soon as she opens the words burst out of him.  
\- I want that too. All of that and more, and I want us to try. So let’s try, okay?  
She nods her head, speechless and then she laughs and kisses him, and he is pretty sure he can get used to her doing the first move.  
Later, when they tell the others about their plans for a first date, Bash can see Francis handing Greer 20 dollars (“I knew they would sort this out before June”), as well as Mary getting a bottle of wine from both Lola and Greer (“Told you Kenna would be the one to make the first move. Now let’s have a toast, shall we ladies?”).He doesn’t care though, as Kenna sits next to him, her head resting on his arm as she laughs at the joke Francis just made.  
Sebastian is happy, and as he stares at his girlfriend (or soon-to-be-girlfriend, he isn’t sure if having a first date is crucial to officially being together) he feels the same thing he felt when he saw that picture on his phonescreen, and the same way he will feel each time he will see her happy - that that genuinely happy smile of hers makes everything worth the risk and trouble.


End file.
